Guardians of the Digital World
by KiraraKitaoji
Summary: Daisuke no es lo que sus amigos piensan. Hace años el salvo al mundo Digital incluso antes que los niños elegidos, era un guerrero con sus propias armas, que dio la vida por el Digimundo. Pero eso cambio, ahora es un niño elegido. Ya no tiene que preocuparse por nada de su pasado, pero obviamente eso no era posible.
1. Chapter 1

—Buenos días mamá—dijo Daisuke de 13 años mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Iba vestido con una camisa negra bajo una sudadera blanca crema con toques azules además de unos jeans oscuros, una botas de combate por debajo de los pantalones y sus inseparables lentes de aviador colgados en su cuello.

—Buenos días querido—dijo su madre mientras el joven se sentaba junto a su hermana Jun, de 17 años con su cabello ahora liso hasta la cadera arreglado en una cola de caballo en lo alto de su cabeza que le deba un toque de elegancia, iba vestida con el uniforme celeste de la escuela preparatoria excepción de unas botas negras que fueron de su elección.

—Buenos días—le dijo Daisuke a su hermana mientras su madre le servía un plato de cereales y Jun ya terminaba el suyo.

— ¿Tienes club hoy? —le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina nuevamente.

—Si—murmuró Daisuke entre cucharadas.

— ¡Vamos! —lo llamó Jun desde la entrada principal.

—Sí, ya voy—le gritó Daisuke mientras colocaba su plato en el fregadero — ¡Nos vemos mamá! —gritó nuevamente y corrió hasta alcanzar a su hermana.

— ¡Adiós mamá! —le gritó Jun también antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras caminaban por la calle Davis miro a su hermana.

—Hey Jun—

— ¿Hmm? —ella tarareaba en voz baja una canción.

— ¿Hoy es tu presentación? —preguntó él, en realidad no estaba seguro, su hermana hace más de dos años se había dedicado al canto en la discografía en la que su padre trabajaba y pronto había simpatizado con el hijo del jefe. A Daisuke le caía bien el chico, Oliver, era educado pero sabía como divertirse, él y Daisuke se habían encontrado un par de veces y había resultado bien. Pronto Jun y él se enamoraron pero Jun temía que si se separaban el padre de Oliver iba a despedir a su padre, y ella no quería eso, asi que ella rezaba para que nada pasara.

—No—dijo ella distraídamente—Hoy es la cena para la beneficencia, pero igual cantaré algo. El señor Aveyard ayer me dijo que apreciaría que cante para los nescesitados—dijo imitando la postura con la que se lo había dicho.

— ¿Te preguntó si querías cantar…o te lo ordenó? —inquirió Davis.

La pelirroja suspiro y relajo su postura mientras veía la secundaria de su hermano, ella había decidido cambiarse de escuela casi al final de la secundaria para estar más cerca de Oliver, pero los establecimientos de ella y de su hermano estaban solo a unas cuadras siendo la suya una institución privada y dedicada a las artes (pudiendo entrar gracias a Oliver) y la de su hermano publica.

—Me dijo que haría a mucha gente feliz—

— ¿Y qué dijo Oliver? —preguntó él animando visiblemente a su hermana.

—Dijo que le encantaría escucharme cantar y que era mi opción si quería hacerlo o no— Jun le sonrió a una compañera que paso corriendo—Lo haré, me sirve para la experiencia.

—Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos—murmuró Daisuke melancólico.

Jun observo a su hermano y sonrió suavemente, suspiro pesadamente revolviéndole el cabello a su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Sí, pero esos tiempos ya son pasado. Debemos concentrarnos en el ahora para así evitar que suceda de nuevo—Daisuke asintió a su hermana y vio que Ken le hacía señas con la mano— ¿Iras al digimundo hoy?

Daisuke se volvió a su hermana y asintió.

—Podrías revisarlo—le sugirió mientras se iba en otra dirección—Sólo por si acaso.

Y se había ido.

— ¿Pasó algo Daisuke? —preguntó Ken en cuanto Daisuke llegó junto a él. El elegido de los milagros negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a su mejor amigo, Ken se había trasladado a esta secundaria desde que su familia consiguió un apartamento más cercano para que Ken estuviera junto a sus amigos.

—Jun me pidió que revisara eso—dijo él haciendo un ademán con la mano para enfatizar el asunto, Ken asintió comprensivo y siguió a su amigo silenciosamente hasta que él hablara de nuevo—No sé porque me lo pidió tan de repente. Parecía preocupada.

—Pero dijiste que lo sellaste muy bien—comentó Ken hablando suavemente para nadie lo escuche—No creo que sea necesario.

Daisuke y Ken llegaron rápidamente a su clase en el tercer piso y se sentaron mientras Daisuke se tiro en su mesa.

—Pero ahora Jun me hizo dudar—suspiro él y apoyo la cabeza en la mano derecha—Tal vez no sea tan malo revisar….por si acaso.

Ken asintió sin querer entrar en conflicto.

— ¿Crees que debería hacerlo? Quiero una opinión sincera —preguntó Daisuke girándose para ver al chico. Ken se quedo en silencio pensando en que decir y le sonrió.

—Creo que deberías seguir tu instinto, tú lo sellaste. Si hubiera alguna rotura en el sistema, Mortemon debería activarse ¿verdad? —se cuestiono levantando la ceja. Daisuke asintió y murmuro.

—Iré a revisar, ¿me acompañas? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras vio entrar a su profesor de matemáticas.

—Seguro.

—Despierta—

—Vamos despierta—

— ¡Daisuke! —

—Oww—se quejo Daisuke cuando sintió algo en dolor en su costado, vio a Ken sonriéndole y le hizo una seña al frente donde su profesor de historia le miraba en reproche.

—Es un honor que haya decidido unirse a nosotros—dijo el maestro, los estudiantes rieron y Daisuke suspiro—Tienes detención por una hora después de clases.

—Genial—susurró Daisuke mientras se tendía en su pupitre nuevamente— ¿Algo más?

Finalmente cuando el timbre sonó el profesor le dejo deberes a Daisuke para que realice en su detención, cuando este salió Ken entro en el aula y se sentó junto a su amigo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Daisuke en cuanto este se sentó.

—Te traje un compañero—respondió Ken mientras abría su mochila, un pequeño dragón azul con ojos rojos salió directamente a la cabeza de Daisuke.

— ¡Daisuke! —gritó el dragón agarrándose a la cabeza de su amigo.

El chico rio y lo saco de allí para ponerlo en su regazo.

—Hola DemiVeemon—sonrió él — ¿Dónde estabas?

—En la sala de computadoras—dijo el—Vine ayer en la noche. Quería verte otra vez.

—Pero si nos vimos ayer—respondió Daisuke—En realidad nos veríamos todos los días a excepción de hoy.

DemiVeemon lo vio como si hablara en otro idioma, Ken decidió tomar la palabra por él.

—Está castigado—explico, pero Daisuke negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy Jun tiene una fiesta de beneficencia con Oliver, estoy invitado asi que debo ir—suspiró cerrando su cuaderno donde ya casi había terminado y volteó a ver a su amigo— ¿Te puedo encargar a DemiVeemon por esta noche?

Ken asintió sin ningún problema, su madre ya sabía sobre los digimons y siempre recibía encantada a DemiVeemon. Daisuke se levantó y tomó sus cosas pero se detuvo cuando Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida aparecieron junto a Izumi "Izzy" Koshiro y Sora Takenouchi. Estos cuatro también eran miembros de los "originales" ocho niños elegidos. Taichi era el hermano mayor de Hikari y Yamato era el de Takeru, o TK cómo le gustaba que lo llamaran. Los padres de Yamato y TK se habían divorciado, por eso los diferentes apellidos. Los únicos que faltaban eran Mimi Tachikawa y Joe Kido. Pero esto no era una sorpresa. Joe estaba actualmente en su primer año en la universidad y Mimi había estado viviendo en Nueva York durante los últimos cuatro años.

—Oye Daisuke—sonrió Yamato después de fruncir el ceño— ¿Sabes que Jun te está esperando afuera?

—Sí, lo sé—suspiró mientras tomaba sus cosas nuevamente— Lo siento chicos, pero de verdad tengo que irme. Gracias de nuevo por cuidar de DemiVeemon por mi hoy Ken.

Todos observaron cuando corrió por el pasillo y luego se trasladaron a la ventana para verlo encontrarse con Jun. Inmediatamente en cuanto salió una limosina salió de la nada y ambos entraron.

— ¿Una limosina? —se asombró Hikari—Creo que es demasiado para Daisuke.

—Lo es—rio Ken—Pero no para Jun.

Los demás lo vieron confundidos a excepción de Yamato y Taichi.

—Jun está saliendo con Oliver Aveyard—dijo una voz más suave.

Era el más joven de la actual generación de elegidos, Iori "Cody" Hida, que estaba parado en la entrada de la sala de computadoras. Una chica de cabello lavanda amarrado en una trenza que llevaba grandes gafas redondas estaba de pie justo detrás de él. Esta chica era Yolei Inoue, la chica más reciente en el grupo de niños elegidos.

—Ha estado en todas las revistas desde hace unos meses—dijo la chica ajustándose los lentes—Además el Señor Aveyard es dueño de la discografía anexa de su compañía donde Jun trabaja.

— ¿Jun trabaja en una discografía? —TK no se lo creyó, Yolei asintió, saco su teléfono y pareció buscar algo, cuando finalmente lo encontró les mostro un video de Jun grabándose así misma.

— _¡Hola! Bueno…como quizá saben, ayer el director me pidió que grabara un día típico mío, asi que aquí esta. Es algo para que nos conozcamos mejor y me gustaría que escribieran debajo lo que hacen en un día normal, o que me manden sus videos también—Parecía estar caminando de espaldas y chocó contra alguien— ¡Oh! Yamato…disculpa—_ Los elegidos voltearon a ver al nombrado y este se encogió de hombros.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó él mientras acomodaba una guitarra que estaba usando._

— _Estoy haciendo el blog que pidió el director—respondió— ¿No quieres mandar un saludo?_

— _Seguro —Jun se giró y se puso detrás de la cámara y Yamato sonrió._

— _Quiero mandarle un saludo a todas mis fans y que no se pierdan el concierto de beneficencia que va a dar Jun este viernes para los nescesitados del terremoto en Nepal—Yamato guiño y cubrió la cámara con la mano antes de girarla y desaparecer._

— _Bueno—dijo Jun enfocándose asi misma de nuevo—Se suponía que debía hablar de él mismo pero bueno, gracias. Ahora como pueden ver estoy con uniforme ya que son las…. —bajo la vista—5:23 de la mañana y ahora estoy buscando a mi hermano que lo traje para unas pruebas con la nueva canción que estoy preparando pero no sé donde está. Supongo que me acompañaran a buscarlo…—sonrió._

Yolei pauso el video.

—Tiene más de 5 mil millones de visitas—dijo mostrando el contador.

—… ¿el viernes? —Murmuró Hikari— ¿Eso no es hoy?

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

—Bueno…—suspiró Taichi—Ya se hace tarde, sugiero que vayamos mañana al mundo digital, asi estaremos todos.

Todos asintieron de nuevo y se dispersaron.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo Ken? —preguntó Taichi cuando todos se fueron. El antiguo emperador negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento…—dijo mientras hacía que DemiVeemon se escondiera en su mochila, le sonrió antes de cerrarla y colgársela en el hombro.

—Espero que no tengas razón—se encogió Taichi, normalmente cuando Ken tenía un mal presentimiento, este se cumplía.

—Yo también.

—Entonces…—un chico vestido con traje de cabello negro azabache con ojos verdes estaba sentado junto a la pelirroja con un vestido escarlata. La chica lo miro con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Entonces que, Oliver? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Vas a cantar o no? —preguntó mientras ella suspiro y asintió con la cabeza—Jun, si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo.

Jun no respondió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Daisuke que estaba delante de ellos con un smoking en la corrida de asientos contraria suspiro también.

—Es lo mismo que le dije yo—respondió Daisuke, Oliver lo observo—Si no quiere no es su obligación. Pero aún así ella insistió.

—Me servirá de práctica—dijo al fin.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Daisuke hablo de nuevo.

—No pude revisarlo Jun—declaró—Me quede dormido en historia y estuve castigo como una hora después de que finalizaran las clases.

— ¿Estás preocupado? —preguntó Oliver, Daisuke negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto burlesco con la cabeza a su hermana.

—Oye, yo sólo te lo sugerí—dijo Jun enderezándose y tomando la defensiva.

—Pero me hiciste dudar y ahora tengo un mal presentimiento—

Oliver rió suavemente de los dos hermanos y miro por la ventana.

—Bueno ojala ese presentimiento no pase esta noche porque ya llegamos—Alguien abrió la puerta y Oliver salió esperando a Jun con la mano, Jun sonrió y salió con su hermano detrás. Inmediatamente algunos reporteros comenzaron a hacerles preguntas, Jun contesto algunas al igual que su hermano y Oliver, rápidamente se zafaron y entraron al teatro donde se realizaba el evento que era propiedad de la familia Aveyard.

El vestíbulo era pequeño ya que simplemente era donde estaban la lista de invitados y de fondo habían dos puertas grandes dobles, la de la izquierda era de marfil blanco con un letrero que indicaba el escenario, este era grande habían sillas a lo largo y el escenario estaba al fondo, también habían palcos en ambos lados del lugar. Los asientos se llenaron rápidamente y Jun se despidió de su novio, de su hermano y fue tras el escenario ya que era el primer acto.

En cuanto la sala se lleno, el señor Aveyard se levanto de su asiento para hacer un anuncio en el escenario. Era un hombro alto con barba y traje, un hombre ya de edad dedicado a su trabajo pero siempre que podía lo pasaba con sus hijos. Desde el fallecimiento de su esposa hace 3 años se había vuelto más distante y serio en sus asuntos; y eso había hecho que la relación que él quería tener con sus hijos no fuera realidad.

—Bienvenidos—dijo en cuando llego al podio a un lado del escenario—Quiero agradecerle a todos los patrocinadores de este evento, sin duda es una gran recaudación para los caídos de Nepal, ahora con el orgullo de Aveyard Companie quisiera dejarle el escenario a una buena conocida mía. Damas y Caballeros por favor denle la bienvenida a Jun Motomiya.

Jun sonrió mientras caminaba al escenario, la música* ya había comenzado a sonar mientras se ubicaba, le dio una mirada a su hermano antes de cantar, el público seso los aplausos y espero pacientemente.

 _One life is not a long time_

 _When you're waiting for a small sign_

Daisuke sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y lo revisó, era una pequeña tableta con un diamante en el centro, estos se separaron para dar paso a una especie de vidrio que se iluminó tenuemente para evitar que se viera y mostro una señal en rojo. Daisuke abrió los ojos y le dio un codazo a Oliver a su lado.

 _Patience, is hard to find_

 _Shadows, seem to fill your life_

Oliver abrió los ojos en shock en cuanto lo vio, alzo la vista a Daisuke, asintió brevemente y con una mirada seria intento atraer la atención de Jun.

 _Don't be disappointed; don't let your heart break_

 _Don't spend another minute in this way, its okay_

Jun podía sentir cada par de ojos mirándola, pero eso no la detuvo de cantar, aunque sintió unos en especial que le hicieron voltear al ver sus rostros casi dejo de cantar. Había algo mal. Podía sentirlo, lo sintió toda la mañana y ahora estaba segura, pero no pudo hacer nada; no podía simplemente detener el concierto ¿Qué le diría al señor Aveyard? Si se concentraba podía escuchar el ruido viniendo, sabía que ellos lo escuchaban también pero…¿Qué podía hacer?

 _Dry your eyes now, baby_

Daisuke tecleaba a toda velocidad intentando detenerlo de llegar al teatro, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, Elena no estaba aquí, ella había vuelto a su país natal y no podía hacer nada por la diferencia horaria. Daisuke observo a Oliver que tenía la misma expresión de preocupación, el azabache vio de reojo a su padre siendo alertado por uno de los policías a cargo del evento, pero su padre le gritaba algo incoherente debido a la música.

 _Broken wings won't hold you down_

E impacto. El fuego se extendió por todas partes, Oliver había saltado a Jun en cuanto escucho conmoción, Daisuke hizo lo mismo y se agacharon para evitar respirar el humo, tenían rostros preocupados y unas cuantas quemaduras pero eso no importaba porque ahora todo por lo que habían pasado antes, estaba volviendo a empezar. Y no estaban del todo seguros si podrían manejarlo esta vez, tendrían que pedir ayuda a los nuevos y tendrían también que reunir a los viejos.

*Wings de Jeff Williams y Casey Lee Williams de RWBY.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!, aquí Kirara. No tengo mucho que decir…hay gente que no lo lee pero sé que a veces uno como que se olvida que tiene que comentar algo para darle fuerzas al autor. A mí no me importa, yo lo seguiré publicando para la gente que quiere pasar un buen rato y porque me entretiene hacerlo.**

Los televisores de cada casa en Japón se detuvieron inmediatamente en sus programaciones para cubrir lo que estaba pasando en una de las instituciones más importantes de su país.

 _En este instante la policía se encuentra en la ciudad de Niigata, región de Hokuriku donde se realizaba una cena de beneficencia para los afectados por el terremoto en Nepal, por lo que se sabe esto habría sido causado por un ataque terrorista en contra de la compañía organizadora del evento, Aveyard Industries. Según residentes de la zona escucharon un extraño ruido pero no reportaron nada ya que el teatro donde se celebraba esta cerca de un aeropuerto. El incidente se registro a las 11:37 de la noche donde se encontraban todos los invitados en el auditorio por la presentación benéfica de la cantante Jun Motomiya. Hasta ahora no se han encontrado heridos fatales._

Los elegidos inmediatamente comenzaron a hablarse entre sí, con pánico y preocupación, pero fue Taichi quien tomo la palabra y dijo, como ya había dicho la presentadora, no había heridos fatales, también puso el ejemplo de que Daisuke ya ha estado en situaciones similares asi que sabría cuidarse.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo y dejaron de hablar, se despidieron y cancelaron la sala de chat en donde conversaban, pero Hikari sin conformarse llamo a Daisuke, sorprendentemente él le contesto.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hikari en cuanto Daisuke contesto el teléfono.

—Si…—sonó la voz ahogada de Daisuke, Hikari suspiro de alivio pero seguía con el semblante preocupado—Tengo algunos raspones y eso pero nada que unas banditas solucionen. Mira, te hablo después, ahora mismo tengo que encontrar a Oliver. Nos vemos.

Hikari ni si quiera alcanzo a decirle que esperara ya que Taichi quería hablar con él también, pero pensó en la situación y en como debería sentirse Daisuke en ese momento, angustiado y preocupado por sus conocidos, le explico a Taichi que había pasado y este asintió comprensivo decidiendo que lo llamarían mañana en cuanto las cosas se calmaran.

Daisuke no estaba angustiado en absoluto, estaba entrando en pánico.

No por la explosión que casi mata a más de 2.000 personas en el teatro, claro que no. Si no por el hecho que el supuesto sello que le había colocado a aquella maldita fisura se había roto y lo primero que había hecho la criatura allí encerrada, fue mandar un misil (hackeando el gobierno japonés, obviamente) y enviarlo hacía él.

Daisuke hizo su camino hacia Oliver que estaba sentado junto a Jun en una de las ambulancias, Jun tenía un corte en la mano y le estaban colocando una venda para evitar que se infecte, le sonrió a la enfermera y se volvió a Daisuke dándose cuenta de que se acercaba.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó ella poniéndose de pie. Su hermano negó con la cabeza y se volvió a Oliver.

—¿Dónde está el señor Aveyard? —

Oliver suspiro mientras se sentaba y ponía una mano en su cabeza.

—No lo sé—respondió—Un agente de la guardia personal de mi padre me dijo que se había marchado.

— ¿Marchado? —Preguntó Jun— ¿A dónde?

—Se fue a casa—dijo él—Descarado de su parte pero supongo que me dirá que soy mayor y puedo valerme por mi cuenta.

Cayó un silencio incomodo mientras Jun consolaba a Oliver pero a este no parecía importarle. Daisuke les comentó que Hikari le había llamado y parecía angustiada, posiblemente le había dicho a los otros elegidos.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —murmuró Oliver más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

—Lo de siempre—sonrió Jun—Salvar el mundo.

—Pero no estamos todos—repuso el azabache.

—Creo que sé como arreglarlo.

Se voltearon y vieron a una mujer joven alta, de tez blanca y cabello azabache con ojos azul pálido, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño en la esquina superior izquierda de su cabeza, logrando que unos mechones caigan hacia el lado derecho de su cara.

—Diana—se levantó Oliver y saludo a la mujer—Estoy muy feliz de verte.

—Hola hermano—sonrió ella y vio sobre el hombro de Oliver—Daisuke, Jun, es un placer verlos de nuevo.

—Hola Diana—respondieron los hermanos al unísono, se vieron y fruncieron el ceño.

—Entonces—cuestiono Oliver— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Clasificado.

—Oh, bien. ¿Y cuanto te quedaras?

—Clasificado.

—Por supuesto…clasificado…—murmuró Oliver por lo bajo que no vio cuando Diana sonrió burlona y les guiño el ojo a sus amigos.

—En realidad—dijo ella mientras les indicaba un vehículo para ir a casa—vine por el sello.

Se quedaron en silencio para esperar que continúe, Diana lo tomo como buena señal y en cuanto subieron al vehículo siguió.

—Gennai me contacto esta mañana para verificar sus preocupaciones. Me temo que eran ciertas, el sello impuesto en Mileniumon se ha roto—hizo una pausa para observar los rostros de sus amigos, estaban serios como si hubieran esperado este momento toda su vida—Afortunadamente no es lo suficientemente fuerte para salir por su cuenta por lo que, cómo hemos verificado, ha logrado recrear a sus caballeros y sacarlos de a poco para recolectar el data del Digimundo actual.

— ¿Sellaron el digimundo como la ultima vez? —preguntó Jun.

Diana asintió.

—No podemos permitir que salga a otras dimensiones, por lo que ya estamos preparados —sonrió levemente—Vine aquí para pedirles que regresaran. Bueno, Daisuke no obviamente, pero tú y Jun—le hizo un gesto a su hermano.

—Pero…—Jun soltó un suspiro—No lo sé. Han pasado muchos años…

—Se les dará el entrenamiento adecuado para que sus cuerpos comiencen a acostumbrarse a que sean forzados al límite nuevamente, no debería tomar más d días.

—Pero la base fue destruida con el reinicio del Digimundo—repuso Oliver— ¿Cómo vamos a entrenar?

—Esa es la mejor parte—asintió Diana mientras sacaba un dispositivo igual al que Daisuke había sacado en el auditorio, este se extendió y les enseño una imagen holográfica, parecía un edificio del gobierno, tenía la bandera japonesa y todo—Este es el edificio, es usado por el gobierno como centro de defensa, está en Tokio, pero la recepcionista es una persona Digital, ella los reconocerá al instante por su disco duro y les indicara que se dirijan a una puerta en especifico, pero aquí está la trampa.

Diana toco el holograma y lo hizo desaparecer solo para que otro los remplazara, era una especie de puerta, tenía el nombre Diana Aveyard en la puerta.

—El pomo de la puerta está del lado izquierdo, sólo tienen que correrlo, tiene un detector de huella por lo que solo nosotros ingresaremos, al igual que Elena.

— ¿Elena? —Preguntó Daisuke— ¿Esta aquí?

—No todavía—negó Diana—Logró entrar al sistema gubernamental de su país y logro que transfirieran a su padre, debería estar aquí en una semana.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ella ya lo sabía? —preguntó Jun desconcertada.

—No, pero en Chile tiene una zona horaria distinta, por ejemplo aquí ya son casi las 2:45 de la mañana, allá son recién las 5 de la mañana de ayer—respondió—Logro avistar el rompimiento del sello y aviso a Gennai.

Pronto el vehículo se detuvo un momento y siguió, habían llegado a la mansión. Era un lugar enorme por decirlo menos, tenía 20 habitaciones en el primer piso incluyendo la cocina y el comedor. La mayor parte del tiempo no había nadie en la mansión a excepción de los sirvientes ya que el Señor Aveyard tenía reuniones prácticamente todos los días, Oliver estaba en la escuela y Diana estaba en la milicia.

—Señorita Diana—habló una mucama sonriente—Es bueno volver a verla.

—Hola Akari—sonrió ella mientras los conducían al interior—Es un placer volver.

—El joven Daisuke y la señorita Jun vendrán conmigo—dijo un hombre mayor, un sirviente también—Ya se avisó a sus padres que se quedarán aquí esta noche para evitar complicaciones. Por favor acompáñenme, usted también Joven Oliver.

—Gracias Klein—sonrió Daisuke, mientras seguía al hombre que llevaba una sonrisa.

Jun le dio una mirada a Diana antes de seguir a Daisuke junto con Oliver.

—Lamento interrumpirla señorita Diana, pero su padre desea hablar con usted—interrumpió Akari. Diana asintió y siguió a Akari con las manos en la espalda.

Después de decirle a Akari que ella misma podía ir a la oficina de su padre, se decidió a continuar pero muy lentamente, después de todo eran casi las 3:20 de la mañana y algunos empleados ya estaba durmiendo.

Diana camino por un largo pasillo alfombrado con tonos blancos, verdes y azules. Las columnas sobresalían de las paredes y estas estaba decoradas con apliques negros y velas encendidas, también contaba con pinturas de paisajes intercalados en las columnas, pronto llego a uno de los salones donde había una gran escalera por ambos lados y grandes estatuas de guerreros en cada lado de la parte inferior de la escalera, finalmente llega al pasillo donde en el fondo hay una gran puerta doble con el símbolo de la familia en lo alto, claramente era la oficina de su padre.

—Buenas noches, señorita—

Una joven, algo más joven que Diana estaba frente a ella.

—Un placer volver a verla por los alrededores.

—Hola, Hibiki. Estás de un buen ánimo por lo que veo—sonrió Diana.

—Klein hizo crepes para el desayuno.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Diana mientras cruzaba sus manos en el pecho.

—Escuche a su padre gritándole a alguien en el estudio—

— ¿La tía Mirabel? —

—No, la señora está durmiendo en su habitación. Me pareció que era un hombre—

Diana lo observo con cuidado.

—Solo quería advertirle, señorita—Hibiki fingió una mirada de preocupación—Escuche que la llamó para hablar con usted.

—Voy a estar bien—suspiro Diana mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacía el estudio de su padre.

—Se que lo estarás, eres fuerte. Como la señorita Jun.

Diana se paró en seco y observo a Hibiki antes de contestar.

—No te agrada Jun.

—Cierto, pero no puedes negar su resolución—sonrió ella mientras cruzaba las manos.

—Pareces….diferente—Diana inquirió una ceja.

—Y usted se fue, aunque no lo parezca seguí creciendo mientras usted estaba de servicio en la Academia.

Hibiki se da la vuelta no sin antes inclinarse.

—De todos modos, buena suerte con su padre.

Antes de abrir la puerta de su padre, escucha una conversación al interior, vacilo un poco antes de entrar.

—No estoy hablando del bien de mi compañía; estoy hablando del futuro de Japón ¡Nuestra nación! —oyó Diana gritar a su padre.

—Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes— dijo una voz diferente, inmediatamente Diana lo reconoció como su general en las fuerzas especiales de la Academia, Shiro Asakura.

— ¿Perdón? —

—Jacques, ¿podrías por favor escucharme?

Se escucho un estruendo en la mesa, parecía ser un vaso chocando contra esta.

—Eres un preciado amigo para esta familia, Shiro, y más el superior de mi hija, ¡pero lo que estás sugiriendo es absurdo!

—Lo estás sacando de proporción—replico el general.

—El gobierno no estará de acuerdo con ello.

—Se te olvida, que ocupo dos asientos en el gobierno, y soy muy buen amigo del emperador.

— ¡El embargo de la prohibición ya me costó millones! —resopló su padre, Diana tuvo suficiente se paro recta y con una respiración profunda para relajarse a sí misma toco la puerta.

—Asi que esto se trata de ti— dijo el general antes de que dejaran de discutir y Diana abriera la puerta.

—Con permiso, padre— Diana cerró la puerta tras de sí y se puso recta para dar un saludo militar a su general.

—Señorita Aveyard—dijo él—Mis disculpas. Debería irme ahora.

—Está bien, señor—

—Vamos a continuar esto en otro momento—dijo Asakura girándose a Jacques—No hacen falta los modales de la milicia, señorita, estamos en su hogar. Aquí sólo soy un amigo de su familia.

—En efecto, Klein te mostrara la salida—replicó Jacques.

—No te preocupes, conozco el camino—Asakura camino hasta la puerta y se inclino ante su padre—Hasta la próxima, Jacques.

—Puede tomarse el día libre, teniente—dijo Asakura volviéndose a Diana, ella asintió—Pero el domingo la quiero a primera hora en mi oficina.

Con eso se fue, Jacques camino hacía su escritorio en un extremo del estudio mientras Diana se daba la vuelta para mirar a su padre.

— ¿Has olvidado tus modales en tu ausencia? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

Diana suspiro pesadamente y camino hacía el escritorio de su padre, este se sentó y le dio la espalda a su hija.

—No, padre. Perdóname—

— ¿Puedes creer que nos culpan por lo que paso en el concierto?

—Bueno, no estaban allí, padre.

—Es una maravilla que Asakura no fuera despojado de su rango—dijo sarcásticamente, Diana frunció el ceño pero lo relajo enseguida ya que su padre se dio la vuelta—Supongo que el emperador confía en él, para mejor o peor.

—Yo confió en el—dijo Diana, Jacques suspiro y se volvió a su hija.

—Gracias a él—dijo el burlándose—Se nos prohibió exportar nuestros productos a otros países, "una medida de protección", según ellos. Hasta que estén seguros de que nadie va a declarar una guerra.

Diana lo observo esperando que continuara.

—Por lo que Aveyard Industries, realizara solamente comercio nacional y firmara un contrato de comercio con el gobierno para que tomen las medidas necesarias para averiguar qué o quiénes enviaron ese misil a mi ceremonia.

Diana lo miro con sorpresa y junto las manos.

—Esas son…maravillosas noticias—dijo— ¿Pero…pero no crees que eso descontara más gastos a la compañía?

—No—sonrió el—con el concierto que estoy programando para Jun en un par de semanas, recaudaremos suficiente para rellenar los gastos que perdimos por la falta de importación internacional.

Diana no le respondió, se despidió y salió de la habitación, sólo para ver a Klein sosteniendo una bandeja con una taza en ella.

— ¿Un chocolate caliente, señorita Diana? Siempre encuentro su estudio terriblemente frio—Diana sonrió al gesto y tomo la taza mientras ambos caminaban.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso? —Dijo él, Diana negó y Klein se aclaro la garganta—Creo que lo mantiene así para ocultar sus gases calientes.

Diana lo miro sorprendido, giro la vista para ver el estudio de su padre.

— ¡Klein! —

Ambos rieron y Klein fingió un estornudo, Diana rio un poco más fuerte y se cubrió la sonrisa con su mano.

—Esa es mi pequeña—

Diana sonrió mientras se relajaba y le daba una sonrisa genuina.

—Gracias, Klein.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —Le preguntó Oliver a Jun que ya estaba acostada en la gigantesca cama blanca tamaño King—De volver a ser…cazadores.

—No lo sé—dijo ella mientras veía a Oliver acostarse junto a ella, las luces de apoco se apagaron dejando únicamente la luz que venía de la luna de la ventana a través de los ventanales—Pero creo que no tenemos opción.

—Ya me he decidido —dijo ella después de un silencio— Mañana iremos al Mundo Digital.


End file.
